villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brightburn
Brandon Breyer, otherwise known as Brightburn, is the eponymous protagonist/antagonist of the 2019 supervillain horror film of the same name. In a reversal of the typical Superman story, Brandon is an extraterrestrial who is sent to Earth with the sinister intentions of taking it over. He ends up crash landing in Brightburn, Kansas, where he is adopted by a couple unable to have children. He was portrayed by Jackson A. Dunn. Biography The alien baby that would become Brightburn arrived on Earth within a meteor that crash-landed near the home of a couple named Tori and Kyle Breyer in 2006. As the farm couple cannot conceive a child, they adopted the child as one of their own and named him Brandon, oblivious to the alien's dark nature. They also salvaged the remains of the meteor around that time, which turned out to be an alien ship. As Brandon got older, he started to develop his abilities such as realizing he had superhuman strength. After attempting to return to the ship he arrived in, Brandon's mannerisms start to darken, making his adoptive parents conclude that something was wrong with him. Tori later finds drawings that depict disturbing imagery. As he got older, Brandon developed a crush on one of his classmates named Caitlyn and he goes to her house and stalks her. Upon discovering that their chickens had been massacred and implicating Brandon as being responsible for it, Brandon began to be ostracized by his fellow classmates for being a creepy stalker. In a trust exercise, Caitlyn initially refuses to catch Brandon on the grounds of seeing him as a disturbed pervert. This culminates in him breaking her hand and he is then suspended for two days. Once more, Brandon tries to return to his spaceship and repeats the words "take the world" in his extraterrestrial language. Brandon goes to see Caitlyn again only to realize that he was denied the opportunity by her mother. Angered, Brandon murders her mother at a diner. After her attempts at counseling her nephew failed, Merilee threatens to call the police to handle the situation only to be on the receiving end of these threats by Brandon. Her husband Noah later tries to inform his parents only to be gruesomely murdered in his car by the alien boy. Realizing what he had done, Kyle takes his adoptive son into the woods and shoots him in the back of the head. Unfortunately, Brandon is revealed to be immune to bullets, and he kills his adoptive father with his laser vision. Tori finds multiple drawings of the murders Brandon had committed and calls the police. When the police arrive, they are mowed down by the boy. Tori manages to get to the spaceship, and she takes part of it to act as a shiv rationalizing that it must be her son's weakness. Embracing her son, Brandon picks up on what she attempted to do with the scrap of metal, and he takes her high into the Earth's atmosphere and drops her to her death. He also causes a plane wreck as a means of covering up his crimes. There were no survivors. This concludes with Brandon going on a murderous campaign and slaughtering numerous people worldwide and leveling cities. He was last seen along side his dead parents looking innocent. Powers and Abilities Due to him being similar to Superman, he has these powers and abilities: *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Flight': *'Superhuman Hearing': *'Laser Vision': Brandon can emit destructive heat beam that can pierce through almost anything *'Ice Breath': *'Invulnerability': Brandon is immune to most physical harm, with the only thing that can harm him being the alien metal his ship made of. He discovered this through sticking his hand into the rotating blade of a lawn mower, crushing the blade in the process. When his father attempted to shoot him, the bullet only bounced off his skin. *'Accelerated Healing': *'Enhanced Intelligence': *'Charisma': *'Technopathy': *'Mind Control': Trivia *The concepts of Brightburn was explored in a 2017 DC comic, a Halloween special that had many short horror stories in an "else world" style - one of these stories had Superman re-imagined as an evil invader (named "Bump in the Night") - the short story even ends with the young Superman destroying the Kent farm and heading off to presumably destroy the rest of humanity... a striking similarity to how Brightburn ends (just like Brightburn the evil Superman of this story is a child (at least in appearance)). *It might be possible that Brightburn was sent by his people to conquer the Earth on the same vein with Goku from Dragon Ball series. In stark contrast with Brightburn however, Goku ended up become one of mankind's protectors. Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Titular Category:Karma Houdini Category:Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:Psychotic Category:Amoral Category:Parody/Homage Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Hypocrites Category:Paranormal Category:Oppressors Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Psychics Category:Master Manipulator Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Perverts Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Jingoist Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tyrants Category:Elementals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Barbarian